Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
Sujestas *balustre - baluster *casa longa - long house *casa movable - mobile home *entablemente - entablement **Me sujesta "entablamente" con -a-. Simon *galeria - gallery (architectural) *lojia - loggia, veranda **Si nos introdui esta, cisa lo ta pote sinifia ance un "box" de teatro, cual apare aoranonsasiante entre la sinifias de "suite". Simon *lucarna - dormer *mainel - mullion *mensula - corbel *nave - nave *hijab - hijab *pendente - pendant piston e copa, o baston e bol? con ifenes? *mortar and pestle *mortier e pilon *pilão e almofariz *mortero y mano *pestello e mortaio **Me sujesta "bol de mole" e "piston de mole"; en contesto, era "bol e piston", natural. Simon Nomes duple Per estende la idea natural de nomes duple e la usa de pronomes ante formulas nomin, me sujeste ce nos ajunta alga cosa como la segue a la gramatica: *Esta es un bon idea. Ma me nota ce "Aposa" presenta ja la parte prima de la seguente, e inclui otra puntos cual no apare a su. Simon **ha! me ia oblida esta (evidente!). ma me ia sujeste ce nos ajunta alga cosa sur la pronom idea, per integra lo con la resta de la gramatica. jorj ***Me acorda. Simon **posible me pensa tro multe sur la detalios pico de la gramatica, cuando lo es ja perfeta! ma nos discutes de esta detalios ia es la parte la plu plasente en la anios pasada. :o) ***Serta! E discute la detalias es no sola plasente ma ance importante, car sin un bon defini de los, on ta ave un caos a la nivel plu jeneral. La gramatica ia deveni aora multe stable. Un susede! Simon Nomes pote segue otra nomes per indica plu esata la identia de la nom prima. Per esemplo: *"un serpente boa" *"la arbor aseto" *"re Juan" *"Carlo la grande" Nota ce la du nomes indica la mesma cosa, an si la nom du es plu spesifada ca la nom prima. Ma on no pote usa la nom du como un ajetivo normal. Per esemplo: * *"un casa avia" debe es "un casa per avias" * *"la saca Roma" debe es "la saca de Roma" On pote ance usa un nom pos un pronom per razonas de stilo o claria: * "el la re de Espania" * "lo la gera prima" Esta es usosa per clari la intende cuando on usa determinantes de posese ante un nom verbal. Per esemplo * "lo me desira" = "la desira cual es la me" * "lo tu intende" = "la intende cual es la tu" Me desira es fol A un cuantia de casos, on trova ce on vole indica ce un nom verbal es poseseda par un person usante un determinante de posese. Per esemplo, on pote desira dise ce la vole cual tu posese es fol. La espresa natural ta es "me vole es fol". Ma esta frase es, plu natural, comprendeda como un indica ce tu ave un desira per es fol. Otra esemplos: *Me intende es bon *Me atenta susede *Me esita deveni mal *Me espera es futil *Me espeta continua *Me finje asusta los *Me nesesa es forte *Me osa impresa los *Me prefere difere *Me sabe pare strana *Me teme disturba me *Me comensa no es rapida *etc, etc, etc Nota ce la problem no esiste en alga varias: *Me desira ia es fol *Me desira's' es fol *'Se' desira es fol E nota ce la ambigua pote es eliminada en multe modos, an si la resultas no es esata la mesma: *'La' desira es fol *Me desira de lo es fol *'Ce' me desira es fol *'Lo' es fol ce me desira *Me ave un desira fol Un modo recomendada es ce on indica, ante o pos la espresa "me desira", ce la espresa es un cosa par usa "lo" como un pronom paralel a la espresa: *'Lo', me desira, es fol *Me desira, lo es fol Plu, an si la usa de virgulas clari la intende e refleta un pausa peti en parla, los no es nesesada: *Lo me desira es fol parola nesesada confusa me es alga confusada par alga frases con verbos duple, e me demanda a me si los debe es espresada con un proposa con "ce": *Tom ia acorda aida me > Tom ia acorda ce el ta aida me *El ia eleje es un prinsesa > El ia eleje ce el es un prinsesa *El ia demanda parla a Sr Harris > El ia demanda ce el ta parla a Sr Harris En alga modo, esta pare relatada a la usa de "a" e "de" en la linguas romanica: *en franses: **aimer faire - ama fa **avoir peur de faire - teme fa **continuer à faire - continua fa *en italian: **amar + finire - ama fini **dimenticare di finire - oblida fini **fingere di finire - finje fini e, a veses, nos usa "per" ante la verbo du. esata cuando esta es coreta? *Me regarda la verbo du en un tal duple como la ojeto de la verbo prima. "Tom ia acorda aida me" segue bon la defini de "acorda" en la disionario. En efeto, lo es un corti de "Tom ia acorda ce el va aida me" (e nota "va", no "ta", car "would" asi en engles es mera la tempo pasada de "will"). Simon *Jeneral, on usa tal cortis sola cuando la sujeto de la du verbos es la mesma. "Tom ia acorda (la ata de) aida me." Esta es la mesma como "Tom ia vole aida me", "Tom ia pote aida me", e "Tom ia susede aida me", no? Simil, "el ia eleje es un prinsesa" sinifia "el ia eleje (la state de) es un prinsesa". Simon *Ma la verbo du es vera la verbo de un suproposa ascondeda cual no indica se sujeto: on dedui la sujeto par comprende la contesto. Per esemplo, on pote dise "la regulas no permete telefoni en esta vagon", do la sujeto de "telefoni" no es "la regulas". Simon **serta on debe dise "la regulas no permete ce on telefoni en esta vagon, no? en me mente, nos ia acorda ce on sola usa la "verbos duple" si la sujeto es la mesma en ambos, an si la contesto clari la sinifia. jorj ***Si on regarda "telefoni" como un nom verbal, on pote dise "la regulas no permete (la) telefoni". Ma si on ajunta un ojeto ("telefoni se amis"), lo es clar un verbo, e alora me acorda con tu ce on debe usa "ce" (o "a", como tu indica a su). Simon *Si on ta dise "el ia eleje per es un prinsesa", esta introdui un paso nondireta en la segue de atas: el ia eleje (aora) alga cosa car el desira (en futur) es un prinsesa. Simil, "Tom ia acorda per aida me" sinifia ce Tom ia dise "si" car el ia sabe ce esta va aida me – on no indica esce el va fa alga cosa plu (incluinte esce el va aida me en cualce modo ultra par dise "si"). Si esta pare complicada, lo es sola car lo es un idea tan fundal. Lo no es un idea sutil. Simon **donce, on usa "per" si la ata du es en la futur de ata un, un corti de "afin...". oce. me sabe. jorj ***Si. Un gol intendeda es la sinifia fundal de "per". Simon *En me opina, "el ia demanda parla a Sr Harris" no es un bon frase; on ta comprende lo, ma me ta dise "el ia demanda per parla a Sr Harris" en loca. La disionario dise ce la ojeto de "demanda" es lo cual on dise cuando on fa la demanda; per esta razona nos pote dise: «"Esce me pote parla a Sr Harris, per favore?", el ia demanda.» Nos pote dise ance "El ia demanda esce el pote parla a Sr Harris." La disionario dise ance ce "to ask for" es "demanda per", e "she asked to talk to Mr Harris" sinifia "she asked for a talk with Mr Harris" – el ia fa un demanda car el ia desira parla con Sr Harris / el ia fa un demanda con la intende de parla con Sr Harris. Simon **oce. me pote sempre recorda la verbos cual distingui la ojeto direta e la ojeto nondireta, cual es no sempre indicada en engles e otra linguas. jorj *Me crede ce la usa de "à" e "de" pos verbos en la linguas romanica veni partal de cambias acaso en la evolui de la sinifias de esta verbos. Ma en la esemplo "avoir peur de faire", "peur" es un nom, donce on no pote evita la usa de un preposada pos lo, esata como en "ave (un) teme de fa" en elefen. Simon *Nos disionario dise ce la ojeto de "comanda", "instrui", "permete" e verbos simil es la person e no la ata, donce on pote cexa ce "el comanda avansa", "el instrui labora", "el permete telefoni" no es lojical (ma on trova no problem en comprende los). En me opina, nos ia solve sasiante esta cuando nos ia reconose la model "comanda (algun) a fa", "instrui (algun) a fa", "permete (algun) a fa" – con "a", car "el instrui me per labora" sinifia ce el labora, no me. Simon **me acorda ce, cuando on ave un otra sujeto per ata du, on debe usa "a" (o un proposa suordinada). sempre, en me opine. jorj **multe grasias! me es ancora no serta... ma me va usa me intui! :o) jorj sujestes an si me ia resista lo en la pasada, me vide aora ce nos nesesa la parola "rejion", con la defini "un parte de un nasion, pais, o teritorio con un identia distinguinte. posible "area" pote inclui partes plu peti, pd partes de la corpo, de un propria, an de un site o vila (e, natural, la estende o grandia de un area). "zona" pote indica areas de la tera e areas cual estende estra cualce nasion spesifada (pe un zona seca o un zona desmilitarida). cual vos opina? jorj *Tota de esta bon pare a me. Me ia deveni abituada a usa "areal" per "regional", ma me ia deveni nunca felis con lo. Simon *grasias. me duta ce on no nesesa cambia cualce cosa. me va cambia alga definis en la disionario. jorj pinti me no es felis con "pinti", spesial per refere a la arte. alga sujestes? *"Pinti" es bon cuando lo sinifia "pone pinta sur", como "pinti un mur". Ma cuando un artiste pinti un person, el no covre el con pinta, e donce la verbo "pinti" pare ala strana. En esperanto, on distingui "farbi muron" e "pentri personon". Ideas posible per elefen: dise "pituri (con pinta)", o crea un varia de "pinta/i" (apinta?, depinta?). Simon ** la linguas romanica es multe confusante sur esta tema. jeneral, la materia es "pintura", la ata es "pinta", e un ojeto per pende a tu mur es un "cuadro". ma me no ave un problem con nos "pinta, pinti", estra la resulta de la arte. posible nos debe usa "imaje" per inclui la sinifias de "pitur", e donce usa "pitur" spesial sola per un obra de arte. o nos pote sutrae "pitur" (lo es clar un era e es tro relatada a "pintura" - la materia), e ajunta "pinto" (de italian "depinto"). o "depinto", si tu prefere, cual ta permete "depinti" per la ata e la arte. jorj **Si me pote dona la me opina, me prefere "pinto". Lo pare natural relatada a la parolas "pinta" e "pinti". Guido (talk) ***Ma "pinto" no solve la problem ce "pinti" sinifia "covre con pinta". Me prefere "depinto" car lo permete separa "pinti un mur" e "depinti un vista". Plu, "depinti" ave un similia plasente en forma e sinifia a "descrive". Serta nos pote move la sinifias jeneral de "pitur" a "imaje". Simon **Cuando tu esplica lo tal, me acorda Guido (talk) ***multe bon! nota ance ce "depinto" es relatada a la parola engles "depict". me va cambia la disionario. jorj ***me vade trova otra usas de "pitur" en la futur prosima jorj ***Me ia fa ja esta, estra la traduis fada par otra persones. Simon ---- (nota: grasias per tu defende de me - posible la mesma person iritante? jorj) *Probable. Simon nomes jeografial regulas sujesteda per nomes jeografial: *nomes de nasiones, poplas, e linguas, presente e pasada, ave formas spesial creada per lfn, fundida sur la nomes usada par acel nasion o popla, o sur un forma internasional, o ambos. *nomes de provinses, statos, sites, etc, NO es cambiada* *nomes de rios, lagos, montes, etc, cual es completa interna a un nasion NO es cambiada* *nomes de mares golfos, baias, e stretas ES cambiada per segue la regulas de lfn** *nomes de rios, lagos, cadenas de montes cual estende tra plu ca un area lingual ES cambiada per segue la regulas de lfn; si la nomes varia entre la linguas, un nom pote es elejeda o creada per lfn** * *nomes en linguas cual no usa la alfabeta latina es transcriveda seguente la sistem plu ofisial o comun; parolas como nova, norde, este, ueste, sude, site, monte, deserto, lago, rio, e simil es traduida. * **en nomes de mares, etc, la nom de un person (pe la descovror o algun onorada) NO es cambiada. ---- *Me vide ce tu ia completi cuasi la taxe vasta de scrive la definis. Lodas! Nota ce tu pote usa la disionario enlinia per xerca la poca restantes: en la panel de Elejes, ''des''eleje "derivadas" (per no afoca en un mar de resultas nonpertinente), ma eleje "Restrinje plu con tu codigo propre" e pone la seguente en la campo cual apare su acel: $.defini "" *La simbol $ refere a la article cual la xercador considera (a cada article, en serie), e acel codigo espresa la restrinje "do la defini de la article es vacua". Simon *multe grasias! ---- En facebook Alga "Alaa Abu Laith" ia fa posta strana en facebook. Andrey La bandera de Elefen Jorj, me pensa ce nos ta considera a cambia la bandera. Lo simili tro a la bandera de la omes omosesal contra ci me ave asoluta no odia. Ma nos nesesa memoria ce la bandera tal controversa per multe umanas pote rejeta los de la lingua. Andrey *Personal, me gusta la bandera. Me ia gusta siempre la bandera de la Sexeles, e en la mundo de vexillology esta bandera es considerada como un esemplo de desinia bon. Me trova multe bela la bandera de elefen e lo sinifia un respeta per esentes umana (frecuente banderas con multe colores sinifia un respeta) -- e, me debe dise, me ave zero problemes si on ave alga persones ci rejeta la lingua per causa de la similia con la bandera omosesal, lo es un problem per los, no per me. Esta pare a me alga un problem per paises cual no ave multe respeta per ideas diferente. Me conose la situa en Rusia e Asia sude-ueste, e si on ave alga persones cual no vole aprende un lingua car la bandera es (los pensa) tro simil a la bandera omosesal, tota ce me pote dise es: cual tristia per los! Los vive en un mundo multe oscur. Brimlar2 *Me acorda con Brimlar. Acel bandera ia representa elefen tra tempo longa. Lo ave ance la forma de un leva de sol (cisa luminante la mundo multe oscur a cual Brimlar ia refere). Simon *Oce. Me no sabe perce, ma esta junta de colores, cual on nomi lo "arco de sielo", ia fa nunca un efeto de sensas amirosa per me. E lo es difisil a comprende cual es de belia en un desinia simplida cual representa lo. Ma tal ce me es jeneral multe noncurante sur alga simboles cual ce ta es, alora me aseta calma como vos vole ce lo ta es. Andrey *Como tu, me trova ce me no es multe interesada par icones e simboles grafica, e donce me lasa la eleje de estas a persones ci es plu capas sur acel campo. Arcos de sielo es comun regardada como un fenomeno bela en natur, e, par asosia, la mesma cualia reapare en simboles cual fa ce on recorda un arco de sielo. Simon *la bandera de lfn ave sinco colores (tota otras usa plu), ordinada como raios (tota otras ordina los orizonal). lo no representa cualce filosofia, otra ca nos espera ce un lingua aidante internasional pote posible aida la comunica entre poplas. vera, otra banderas de arcos de sielo representa ance ideas de pas de la tolera de otras, e serta, nos no desacorda con esta ideales. otras ia crea otra banderas per lfn, e nos no vole restrinje se creosa, ma la bandera de sinco colores resta la bandera "ofisial". jorj